The Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the main villain from Alice in Wonderland. She played Mrs. Grunion in Mr. McDuck & Timmy Turner She played Aunt Figg in Snoopy and Woodstock The Movie and Guru Ant and Jiminy Cricket: The Movie She is an evil woman She played Fairy Godmother in Orinoco (Shrek) 2 and Tod (Shrek) She is Prince Charming's mother She played Dr. Robotnik in Ariel Underground She is a Doctor Who Want to Robotized Sonic, Sonia, And Manic She played the Old Hag in Anna White and the Seven Characters She is a witch She played Yzma in The Mouse's New Groove She is a skinny old woman She played the Old Beggar Woman in Beauty and the Duck She is a peddler She played Gingerbread Witch in Alice and Pinocchio She is a witch in the Gingerbread House She played The Wicked Queen in Elsa White and the Seven Boys She is a queen She played Shenzi in The Clan King She is a hyena She played Lady Tremaine in Izzyrella She is a stepmother She played Jangles the Clown in Guyside Out She is a clown Portayals *In Sofia in Wonderland She is played by Tabitha Harperstein *In Snow White in Wonderland She is played by The Evil Queen *In Selena Gomez in Wonderland She is played by Cruella De Vil *In Kittens in Wonderland She is played by Sour Kangaroo *In Astrid in Wonderland She is played by Mother Gothel *In Kiara in Wonderland She is played by Zira *In Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland She is played by Yzma Kitten *In Sawyer in Wonderland She is played by Mirage *In Eilonwy in Wonderland She is played by Madame Medusa *In Wendy in Wonderland She is played by Lady Tremaine *In Dawn In Wonderland She is played by Sugar *In Alexis in Wonderland She is played by Madame Gasket *In The Powerpuff Girls in Wonderland She is played by Shenzi *In Penny in Wonderland (TheFoxPrince 11 Style) She is played by Gnorga *In Tammy in Wonderland She is played by Darla Dimple *In Marlene in Wonderland She is played by Rhonda the Walrus *In Anna in Wonderland She is played by Heather *In Mindy In Wonderland She is played by Aunt Sarah *In D.W. in Wonderland She is played by Madam Mim *In Izzy In Wonderland She is played by Maleficent *In Honey and Gogo in Wonderland She is played by Ursula *In Lady in Wonderland She is played by Dragon Maleficent *In Destiny in Wonderland She is played by Stretch *In Linda in Wonderland She is played by Mommy Fortuna *In Vanessa in Wonderland She is played by Stacy Hirano *In Isabella in Wonderland She is played by Sour Kangaroo *In Belle in Wonderland She is played by Mother Gothel *In Lily in Wonderland (1951) She is played by Joanna the Goanna *In Merida in Wonderland She is played by Mrs. Tweedy *In Bridgette in Wonderland She is played by Scarlet Overkill *In Lindsay in Wonderland She is played by The Old Hag Gallery alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7162.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8300.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8303.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7078.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7192.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7427.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8271.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg Queen of Hearts.jpg The Queen of Hearts and The Coachman love together.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Alice in Wonderland Characters Category:Set Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Unintelligent characters Category:Villainesses Category:Disney Villains Category:Greedy Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Vain Characters Category:Pompous Characters Category:Women Category:Ugly Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown eyes